


White and Red

by feathersburnt



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Post-Canon, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersburnt/pseuds/feathersburnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas was an old holiday—for a while, it had been a forgotten one, but with the restructuring of the city and the new life that had bloomed behind broken down walls, resurrecting old holidays wasn’t the worst thing to happen.</p><p>No.6 had its first Christmas two years after the wall came down, and Nezumi had been a very early present in the November before the fourth one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Red

**Author's Note:**

> For Mel and Slay-Z, who gave me the idea

Christmas was an old holiday—for a while, it had been a forgotten one, but with the restructuring of the city and the new life that had bloomed behind broken down walls, resurrecting old holidays wasn’t the worst thing to happen.

No.6 had its first Christmas two years after the wall came down, and Nezumi had been a very early present in the November before the fourth one. It had to be a pattern between the two, four years apart and then crashing back together. They shared an apartment now, a block or so away from the bakery, and the atmosphere of No.6’s fifth Christmas was starting to fill the air.

And with the snow came new pastries at the bakery, and an uneasy set of traditions that might crop up in Nezumi and Shion’s little living space. Their first Christmas together hadn’t really been Christmas with Nezumi’s very sudden arrival, but this time around, the two of them (mainly instigated by Shion) decorated the little flat with a small, admittedly scrawny tree, a wreath on the door, maybe an extra candle or two over the fireplace, and a few other bits and bobs they’d managed to pull together. Nezumi hadn’t particularly helped, but it was clear to at least Shion that he liked the change, and the new string of lights on the tree didn’t go unnoticed either.

Christmas shopping with his roommate had taken some convincing as well, the white-haired boy having to negotiate a grumpy Nezumi out of bed and into the snow for the day, and he complained the whole way.

That is, not counting when they’d found a particularly interesting music store and Nezumi had taken his hand and practically dragged him inside, forgetting his irritability for a moment to eagerly pull at Shion. He’d rambled on to him about some kind of new album or another that had been remade until he’d caught Shion’s amused gaze and faded out into a deep blush, earning him a grin from his companion and a quick kiss on the cheek, both of them flushed to the tips of their ears afterward. At least it was cold enough outside to use it like an excuse.

They’d settled in for the night with quilts around their shoulders and tea, sitting across from each other with knees bumping and a book each on their window seat. The apartment was on the third floor, just high enough to be overlooking the now-illuminated Christmas lights across town. An atmosphere of comfort and home had filled the air long before they’d sat down, and a little refurbished radio hummed out old carols from somewhere on the coffee table.

In the kitchen, Shion had gotten up to refill their mugs and he hummed along with the quiet sound of music, occasionally stealing Nezumi’s attention away from his reread of Twelfth Night when he’d start to fill in words between just standard humming.  
Nezumi hadn’t really heard Shion sing before—maybe there had never been a time or place for it, but even after they’d lived together under the same roof, then and now, he’d never quite had the chance. Now that he could listen, he decided it wasn’t bad, maybe not a prodigy, but certainly unused and certainly very soft and shy. 

He shifted in his seat, deciding to at least momentarily abandon his book and quilt alongside Shion’s and pad his way to the kitchen.

A new song came on, one that they both knew at least a little—O Holy Night maybe? This time however, Nezumi’s voice joined Shion’s, the dark haired man leaning back on the counter as the other jumped, his singing voice faltering a little in embarrassment.  
It was sweet really, and it brought a small, warm smile to his face. People payed good money to listen to Nezumi sing basically every other day, but Shion’s voice was reserved only for him and the walls of the apartment they shared.

Nezumi took Shion’s hands in his for the second time that day, this time very much deliberately as he guided him away from the countertop and the steaming cups of tea.

“Remember when I taught you to dance?” Nezumi interrupted both of their singing, letting go of one of Shion’s hands in favor of settling it on his hip, fingers brushing along the soft fabric of his sweater. The man in question only smiled and nodded in reply, the two of them falling into an easy sway along with the music, punctuated with random giggles at the spikes in the singer’s voice and whenever one of them slipped a little on the tile floor in their socks. 

Two songs passed before the both of them were back on the window seat, tea fogging up the glass beside them and Shion leaning back against Nezumi’s chest. The latter sang softly to his companion, a cheek resting on the top of snowy hair that matched the weather of the past few days and arms around his middle.

Shion himself hummed along sleepily, lulled by the soothing voice in his ear and the warmth of the apartment. He ran his fingers gently along the skin of Nezumi’s forearm where they wrapped around him and his eyes closed, his hum quieting in his throat.

Scarlet eyes opened again when lips pressed to his head, and he turned in the older man’s grasp, receiving a small, affectionate smile.

“Merry Christmas,” Nezumi murmured, leaning down to close the distance and bring his mouth to Shion’s.

“Merry Christmas,” he grinned against him as they parted, bumping their noses together playfully and going in for another.


End file.
